Displaced Darkness
by Jaycren
Summary: When all the heroes have fallen and Villains rule. What can Save those that suffer? When Heroes fall and no new ones arise, when darkness rules triumphant, than all that can herald the return of the light is an even Darker Night. After all, the Brightest Dawns come after the Darkest Nights
1. Chapter 1

The Young man strode through the convention hall. Crowds parting before him, he stood 6"5' and bore a well muscled frame. His neat, well trimmed brown hair and beard, speckled with gray. Hazel Eyes twinkled behind heavy clear plastic work goggles, latching in the back to prevent their loss. He wore brown hiking boots, cargo paints and a long faded black duster. Upon his left breast was a name tag that read "Hello My Name Is An Innocent Bystander." An Army Day Pack was slung over his left shoulder, it and his pockets containing everything he owned. Clutched in his right hand was a Sport bag that swung as he made long strides toward his destination. Spotting his target, he sauntered up to the booth. Laid out was the most diverse collection of reproductions, there was Bob's Master Tool, Glitch, next to that was the Gambol Shroud, assorted other tools and weapons of Geek destruction cluttered the booth with seemingly no rhyme or reason. The proprietor glanced up, his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?"

The Young man smiled, "You know who I am? To think the Merchant would recognize little old me. What an honor." the smile never left his face as he gave a mocking bow.

The Merchant frowned. "Of course, you bring nothing but trouble and you make what I do more difficult. Us Urban Legends have to keep track of each other. To many disappearances make athourities suspicious. How in the hell did a thing like you find me?"

The Young man chuckled. "It wasn't hard, I just payed attention to who disappeared where, then looked for common Booths. By the way you don't change yours nearly often enough. I mean you have used this particular color set at every convention you went to this year. Honestly, I know you're a spider, but try not to make yourself too noticeable, ruins the mystique, then none of us have a chance to get to Equestria."

"Why would you want to go to Equestria? For that matter why would I send you, I want to cause chaos not let you find out what ponies taste like."

The young man dropped his sports bag, placing a gloved right hand upon his chest in shock and indignation. "I'll have you know that I have no intention of harming any ponies, I happen to be a confirmed brony. I even write fanfiction and have a nice little OC. Just because I know the proper recipe for honeyed sweet meats, in no way indicates I would do so in Equestria, that sir is Cannibalistic Psychopathic Profiling, and Profiling is wrong."

"Didn't answer the question."

The smile left the young mans face, he looked tired, he looked old. The Merchant leaned forward, the first time feeling for another. "Merchant, I have done some bad things in my life. I reduced my hometown to a crater by converting the water in it's Aquifers into fire. I hunted down and ate my father, that abused my family for so long, after making sure he ate his new family. There is a list of broken people, both male and female that I have left in my wake. I have been a killer, a conman, a cleaner, a thief, and have committed crimes that they are still writing the laws on. Mostly because of my actions. But there are two things I have never been. I have never been an abuser or a rapist. Any woman that saw fit to be in my company was safe, often happy. It was only those that stood in my way that had anything to fear. But these last months my anger, so long my ally, has been giving me urges. Things I know if I indulge in I will be lost. I need to be away from the source of my anger, this world, while I still have the option. Before I never wish to go because I am having to much fun indulging." Then The Young Man Smiled, "Besides, It's not like you can deny me, if I am willing to buy."

The Merchant leaned back, he did not like that smile, "What are you talking about?"

"You, sir have rules that you have to obey, 1. You have to sell to anyone willing to buy, 2. You can only send them to a version of Equestria that they have the possibility of happiness, 3. You have to sell them something that is useful, beneficial, and they actually need for a fair price. I am sure being a horror from outside of time and space means that reality accepting your presence dictates these things. So, I am willing to buy, ergo, you have to sell."

The Merchant narrowed his eyes, "You take the joy out of it, what do you want?"

The young man smiled. "You pick the Equestria, so I see no reason why you shouldn't pick the product too. After all, by your own rules you will make the best decision within my price range."

"And that is?"

Opening the sports bag, the smiling man produced a roll of cash, a 100 dollar bill on the outside. "This entire bag is filled with these, check them if you want. They still have the security bands wrapping them. None have been broken."

The Merchant took in a breath, "How in the hell did you get that kind of money?"

"Misbehaving has always made more money then an honest wage. When I made this decision I liquidated all of my holdings, then emptied my accounts. This cash represents everything not in my bag or in my pockets. I will not need any of this when I get to Equestria."

Pursing his lips the Merchant looked at the man before him. Desperation had this Young Man rattled. "I just require one more thing of you." The Merchant said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, leave the Backpack and all that is in it. You have all the tools of your trade in your pockets, I have no interest in sending you to Equestria with the materials in that backpack as well."

The Man nodded, "Of Course, that is agreeable, might I retrieve one thing though?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"My Grandfather's Hatchet. It is one of the few things I have of his." The man chuckled, "I never met the man, no doubt he'd be ashamed of what I've become, but it means something to me."

The Merchant chuckled back, "Of course, never let it be said I'm unreasonable, I just have to ask my associate to get your item out of stock." Turning to a curtain towards the back of the both he shouted in a strange language, the sound grating to the ears, "L=5,/ 75$/ $85/ XL$85#/2L+/ "

A gloved hand produced a clear plastic tupperware container. Indecipherable script was scrawled on the top, as well as a price that, according to the red dash marks through previous prices, had been in free fall for a while.

The Merchant opened the box and presented the object to the young man. Securing the hatchet underneath his duster, the young man approached the Merchant, eyeing the being cautiously, looked at what the Merchant held.

The young man took in a deep breath, "That's a Mother Box!"

The Merchant smiled, "Do you not want it? We can cancel the deal."

They young man snatched it from the Merchant, "Absolutely not! It is a crime to have this languish in your back room."

The Merchant Smiled, "That it is. Problem is no one can afford them, so when I get them they sit on a shelf. But you two were made for each other. By the way say hi to Dainn for me. You really should've played the game and done the dance, not been a jerk."

The Cackling of the Merchant was the last thing the Young Man heard before everything faded.


	2. Arriva of An Innocent Bystander

Opening his eyes in an Alleyway that stank of semen and blood, the young man rose to his feet. Brushing himself off he allowed himself a momentary lapse of control, punching the wall next to him until his gloved hand was sore. Taking a moment to reestablish his calm demeanor, he glanced at the Mother box, still clenched in his right hand. It was simply a small rectangle, not much bigger than a blackberry, covered in strange groves. Placing it in the palm of his hand, he searched for some sort of interface.

"How do I interface with you?"

"By Talking To Me" a deep matronly voice echoed within his skull.

"Ah, Might I inquire the best way to carry you?"

"I Can Attach To Any Article Of Clothing Or Armor that You Happen To Have.

Thinking for a moment, he asked. "Can you attach permanently to me?"

I Can. Came the reply.

"Do so. Also, can we communicate mind to mind only?"

A chuckle ran through his mind. "We can, plan on using me to pull a Pyrrha Nikos?"

Chuckling to himself, he thought back to her. "It's like you read my mind."

Pausing a moment more he asked, "Forgive my rudeness, what is your name?

"I don't have one, when my lord Desad created me, he said that I was for another and that I would get my name then."

"Huh, that is a mystery for another time, I suppose. Very well then I shall call you Aegis.

Striding out of the Alley he immediately recognized Ponyville, but a Ponyville that bore only a nightmarish resemblance to any that he had dreamed of. Instead of Friendly Ponies he might befriend, females of all sorts were in stocks, next to a signs labeled "For Public Use." Caribou walked openly with their favored female slave dragging behind on leashes. Stallions strutted, freely using any mare that was not otherwise owned. Steeling himself, he went forth to see what place he could make for himself in this world. Moving through the streets, he spotted a comotion up ahead.

Five Caribou stood in front of a sixth. His one knee on the ground, the sixth staring defiantly back at the other five. The young man smiled, this could be an opportunity.

The largest of the five spoke. "Pathetic, Old One. Maybe You could've taken us all years ago, but now? The strong rule, and we are the strongest. When I kill you, I'll take over. Then this all will be mine."

The Older Caribou raised his head, a smirk on his face. Spitting on the ground he spoke, "Yeah, that's true. But how long before one of these other four, remembers it took all five of you to put me down. That without them you're nothing. Heh, I think then you'll be here." The Older one chuckled, "Honestly, I look forward to you killing me, I'm getting tired of your mewling. So, quit wasting my time and just do it."

The young man smiled, an opportunity indeed, slipping his hand underneath his duster, he placed a hand on the knife sheathed along the bottom of his back. A click was heard as he popped the snap that kept it secure. Already moving forward, the young man grabbed the horn of the Young Buck, yanking backward he unsheathed his knife and, holding on to the Young Bucks horn, placed his knife against the Bucks throat.

"I have a deep and abiding problem with any male the requires four others to solve matters with just one." The Young man said.

Yanking the horn of the Leader, he slit the Bucks throat all the way back to the spinal column. Continuing the momentum, he directed the Arterial Spray into the eyes of Caribou #1 and Caribou #2 on his left, then kicked the corpse of their leader into them. Turning, he parried the dagger thrust of Caribou #3 off the back of his blade. His boot crushing any hopes the male had of having children. Slamming his knife upwards into the throat of his opponent, he wrenched his blade to the right and pushed his second kill into his third opponent. Caribou #4 batted the corpse away contemptuously, then was stunned when the young man, using the corpse as a distraction, closed in, sliding his weapon through his opponents left ribs, puncturing the heart. Turning his blade, the young man withdrew it from his opponents chest, letting the corpse fall, he spoke to the last two.

"Alright, hurry up. If you're going to kill me, let's not take all day to do it, chop, chop. Oh, and please try and give a better showing then these others, I'm becoming bored."

The Two remaining bucks snarled as they attacked as one, The first moved in with a lunge, his own dagger moving forward. Stepping to the side, the Young Man caught the Caribou's arm, twisted it clockwise, then brought his blade down hard and quick upon the joint. Parting sinew and muscle like butter, The now unarmed caribou hit the ground screaming, a scream that tuned to gurgling by a sharp kick to the throat. The young man's last opponent threw done his weapon and backed away.

The young man shook his head, "Much to late for that."

The Caribou #5 looked at the unsympathetic faces of those around him, he had challenged the Alpha and he had lost. Diving forward he grabbed the fallen dagger. "You Monster!" he screamed, as he slit his own throat, rather then face what was before him.

The Young Man sneered. "Like a Bitch."

Looking down on the still gurgling Caribou #3, the young man smiled. "I haven't eaten all day, I hope you don't mind."

Kneeling down the young man produced a collection of obsidian scalpels and knives from his pockets, working quickly he removed the fallen caribou's heart, munching on it as if a particularly juicy apple, making delighted humming noises. None tried to interrupt his grisly meal.


	3. A Quiet Moment In Hell

Entering into the former castle of friendship, Innocent took stock. The Doors had been hung with spiked shields, with the entryway a testament to taxidermists everywhere. A large Brown Bear stood menacing any that paused to long, a permanent roar, never uttered. Birds of all sorts stared mutely back, perched forevermore on various ledges, and for the centerpiece, mounted on the Friendship Map was the head of one, once, very fabulous sea serpent, it's glass eyes and Ivory fangs pulled back in a frozen snarl. Of his wondrous mustache there was no sign. Broken chairs sat lined against the far wall, each with an animal posed as if sleeping, waiting forevermore for masters that weren't coming home.

Shaking his head, Innocent turned to Dagur, "Excuse me, but I'm rather filthy, is there a place I might freshen up?"

Dagur smiled, "Indeed, just follow those stairs, the bath is on the left. If You leave your clothes by the door, I can give you replacements as those are cleaned."

Innocent's eyes narrowed. "Forgive me, but I'm kind of partial to these. Besides, I made them and as such I'll care for them," His Eyes Twinkling he continued, "It won't take long, blood doesn't stain me."

Rocking back on his hooves Dagur carefully replied, "In that case, take your time, I must prepare your reward anyway. Ring the bell within when you finish, one of my guards will bring you to me."

"Thank you, you've been most kind."

"You saved my life, it's the least I can do."

Scaling the stairs, Innocent traced the green veins intertwining through the red crystal. All windows were fitted with metal shutters, banners extolling male superiority framing them. The sunlight noticeable by its absence. Green crystals in mirrored sconces provided light, guards spaced every couple of feet, statues waiting to erupt into violence. Patrols rotated through the hallways, the clank of armor on weapons heralding their otherwise silent approach.

"A proper military outpost, feh!" Innocent thought. Striding to the bathroom, the silent sentries tracking his movements, Innocent gave no indication that he knew their eyes were upon him. He smiled, he would only be challenged if he went somewhere he shouldn't. Evidently, he was cleared for this bathroom. Chuckling at his own joke, Innocent strode in.

Urinals lined the wall, while stalls took up one corner, The sinks were more akin to basins, water ceaselly flowing through. Every other stall was locked, removable paper signs on those doors listing mare within's qualifications, as well as which stalls she serviced. Towards the back, shower stalls could be seen, with similar markings. Sighing, Innocent went to the closest sink, soreness and fatigue from the day working there way through him. Shuddering, his tears started to fall.

So, now the price is paid. Honestly, Bystander where'd you learn to fight like that?

Sobbing, as what he had called on took its price, Innocent shot back. Your'e in my head, you read my mind. You don't know?

A shuddering mental sigh echoed within his mindIt'll take me a while to get fully integrated, but even when I am, I think there are some places in your head that I shouldn't go, where even you shouldn't go. Places locked and dark for a reason. Merciful Darkseid, Innocent, what in hell were you thinking? Spiking your adrenaline to remove your pain limitters, having me integrate into your skin so that I can serve as both a secondary nervous and sensory system, and then to top it all off, using source energy to push yourself even further. It's no wonder you're crashing so hard!

Innocent raised his head, staring directly at the mirror he smiled. He smiled, despite the pain, despite the tears, despite the fatigue, He smiled and it was not a nice smile. "Aegis, you're forgetting one thing in your assessment. As you become more synced to my systems you will also act to boost my immune system. Which means...

That, in doing so I will be effectively removing the one limitation that what you just did has! By protecting you, and by extension myself, I will allow you to adjust to the increased effort! Innocent that's insane! Even one of the New Gods would eventually reach their limits. You're mortal, a gifted and driven one, but still a mortal. If you keep doing this, flesh and bone are flesh and bone, they will fail. You WILL break, and we will both die.

Closing his eyes, Innocent breathed deep. Calming his mind and by extension his body, he once again reasserted his control over himself. Aegis, all things break, all things die. I will live as I always have. To my own choosing, none tell me what I may or may not do, not even me! The last word echoed through his mind as a snarl. Looking once more at the blood that caked his hands and stuck within his beard, he once again spoke.

Aegis, why'd I eat that fallen Caribou's heart, in front of everyone? I'm normally much more circumspect about my feedings?"

"Yeah that Heart was yummy, I needed the fuel so I pushed your hunger a bit, you just chose the quickest source of protein. I'll take the blood from your clothes, tools and skin for the same purpose. Wait, that is some weird behavior for the both of us, Hold on I'm going to check... Huh, I can't believe I didn't notice this! There's a low level psychic resonance reverberating through out Ponyville, in you it's barely noticeable, but among the ponies of Equestria it must be driving them bonkers! That's why the stallions and others are collaborating, it's low level viral harmonic mind control!

"But why can I still think fairly straight? I've just been slightly more grumpy and a touch more prone to violence. Well, not to mention hunger, but I think the heart incident speaks for itself.

"Because it targets those feelings humans have the most experience with. Anger, Lust, Aggression, as a functioning human in society you were taught to handle those emotions. Here the only ones that have anywhere close to the experience with those emotions as Humans are the Caribou. Ponies, have next to none at all, Dragons only have greed to really worry about, Griffins are just expressing dominance, Changelings only really have lust, and the hippogriffs/seaponies are no better off then the ponies! You are the only one that appears to have even a resistance, bordering on immunity, in all of Equestria. Hell, now that I recognize it. BAM! You just became immune.

Calm washed over Innocent, like a shower after cleaning out septic tanks. He looked around with his new clarity and made some decisions.

"Alright, Aegis, time to see a caribou about a reward."


	4. Those Angels Born In Hell

Light and voices roused her, assuming the position her duty required, she waited. More voices, one snarling to another, then a scream and a sound unlike any she had ever heard. The sound ended in a sickly squelch, then the wet crunch of an apple was heard. A shadow moved into her vision. She felt pressure on her forehead, warm liquid pooling in the cavity left by her shattered horn. That warmth spreading through her body, searing fire congregating on the scars where her wings had been cut from her. She heard thunder, then in the silence, a voice, low, powerful, and male, asked.

"What's your name?"

She was confused. "What's a Name?"

Feeling the displeasure of the voice, she continued. "I'm sorry if my answer displeased you master. Please punish me as you see fit, I'm but a worthless female, fit only to bear children and provide enjoyment to the superior males."

The voice echoed forth again. "You have'n't displeased me, those that claim to sin in the name of the Masculine did.

The voice paused, a great intake of breath was heard, followed by vague muttering she couldn't quite make out.

When the voice spoke again, it spoke with the warmth of laughter. "Let Me Tell You A Story.

The Broken One pushed the mill crank, every step pulling energy out of the ground, every step sustaining the next. His ears flicked as rolling thunder was heard, then ignored it. His purpose was to turn the Mil crank, that was the purpose given to him by his masters. He was created for this purpose, nothing would keep him from it. Moving without hesitation, one foot in front of the other, trudging forward, he kept to his mindless work. Such was good, such was proper.

Brother in Bonds

Get Ready, You Gotta Stand

Bloods All Around

There's blood on the land

Take in a breath

Make a Final Try

Push Through The Fog

Hear Them All Cry.

The Broken one shook his massive head, nothing shall keep him from his purpose, especially some nonsense song.

She nodded to the Voice, she was for the use of males, if one wanted to tell her a story she would obey.

The voice sighed, but began its tale.

Before the beginning of all things, The Creator moved through the void. Other things existed there as well, but none were like the Creator. Like them it was neither male nor female, like them it was a creation of the Void. Some had been created before, some had been created after. What set The Creator apart from all the things that had ever formed from the void before or since was its capacity for one thing, loneliness

The Broken One continued his eternal task, continued his steady pace, but again the song reverberated up from deep within.

Shake Of The Dirt

Listen To The Shouts

Screaming Your Name

Screaming So Loud

They Made You Believe You Can't

They Made You Think Your Done

But' You Can't Rest Until It's Done

Shaking his head harder Big Mac, continued on. He could not be distracted, this was his purpose. The one thing that the Master had built him for. However upon his head, cracks in the crystals began to form.

The Female shook her head, that was wrong! The Creator had been male! This was a lie, but a Male was telling it to her. Therefore it had to be truth, but the other males had told her that the creator had been Male. Her head ached, but still she listened, this is what the male wanted of her. To tell her this story, and she would not fail in her duty. She had never sent any male away unsatisfied, no matter how many she was asked to attend at once. She would not fail.

The voice continued, seemingly pleased with her inner turmoil.

At first The Creator didn't know what this feeling was, but the feeling drove it to try and connect with the other beings that were born of the void, both old and young. It wanted to talk to them, to befriend them, but was rebuffed every time. For those beings had no need of friendship or companionship, they were made for solitude. So, after an eternity or an instant, time had not been invented yet after all, it decided to gather its thoughts. So it fell into a great slumber, trying to understand what made it so different from all others.

Macintosh gritted his teeth as the song once more echoed through his skull.

Their All Alone

Their So Afraid

This is The Moment

You Can Hear Their Pain

So Raise Your Head

Macintosh's head rose as he beheld his home, his unceasing stride, giving him a full view.

And Bear Your Teeth

Macintosh's teeth shattered from the grinding, the energy rising from the ground through his feet reforging them into fangs.

YOU CAN NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT!

Macintosh stopped walking, the crystals that kept him docile showing deep cracks, smoke pouring forth.

The former Alicorn shiver at the voices words, flashes of memory, what had been done to her, what had been taken. Something foreign to her was growing deep inside, something that burned cold, something that froze those memories and others into place, made her see them.

Thus the Creator came to understand his difference, and in understanding is the key to action. For the first time ever, SOUND echoed into the void, as The Creator spoke It's own name. The Echoes of that name changing as they left its mouths, changing and forming into all Universes, as well as all they contain. No longer was The Creator lonely, for now all of creation was its friend, all of creation was a part of it and it was a part of all creation. Which is why a name is the most sacred of things. For in all Names, especially those that are unique to the self, is an echo of our Creator's. And the removal of that name is thus the ultimate sin. So once more I ask you, What Is Your Name?!

In an instant she knew, her eyes opened, light blazing from them. Magic arcing through the room, destroying her bonds.

"MY NAME" she boomed, "IS TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" in that moment all the light and energy burned the corruption away. She would always be scarred. But she was herself again. More than that, she now had a name for the feeling that burned cold inside her.

"RAGE!" She screamed. "THEY MUST ALL PAY!" A roll of thunder and she was gone.

GET UP!

The Need Your Strength Right Know!

The Crystals implanted into his skull shattered into dust. Big Mac's rage burning the corruption from him.

GET UP!

Or Their Hope Will Burn Out

Energy flowed into Mac from the ground, new bone growth forming a savage crown that framed the shaggy hair now falling down his shoulders.

Get Up!

Can't Let Their Light Go Out

GET UP!

Use Your Strength To Fight

Raise Your Eyes, Free Your Mind

So Lift Yourself

One More Time

MAC!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

Blowing hot air out his nostrils he snarled at the nails that held his hands to the Mil Crank. He had watched all he love fall, this pain was nothing compared to that. Tearing his hand free, he saw the ones that he loved look to him, his Caribou jailers staring in fear. Bellowing his rage to the skies, the land itself healed him, made him stronger, forged him aknew for the coming struggle. The hands that once were so gentle became clawed and jagged as bone and keratin growth strengthening them. Rising he towered over all, the land causing him to grow to giant size. He sniffed the air, the Caribou were afraid, GOOD.

The Battle rise again

You've Got This Chance to Win

Call The Power Within

Unleash your Rage within

Taking Up The Fight

Victory In Sight

You Need To Set Things Right!

Panting heavily, this song inside him drove the remaining clouds from his mind. He saw again Granny's and Mayor Mare's death, watched powerless again as Steven Magnet was humiliated and executed for 'Crimes Against Masculinity.' Saw in his mind's eye his friends, one by one become corrupted. The CMC given to those that could properly train them. Good Males falling to the magic Dainn had woven over them. Saw the acts it had driven them too. This time his scream contained the same call he heard within.

Our Hands are weak

But Our Will Is Strong

Clear Your Minds

Fight Once More

Rage Behind Our Eyes

Our Hearts Clear And Bright

We're Built To Carry It All

Our Battle's Just Begun

All The Non-Caribou clutched their head as Mac's Heartsong burned within their mind. The Shackles of Glass breaking one by one. All affected began to change. Hands sharpened to claws, teeth shattered and reformed into fangs. Males and Females alike gained muscle, any fat burning from them. They awoke angry, they awoke hungry. Turning their eyes to the Caribou, the all screamed their Heartsong as one.

Get Up!

It's Screaming Loud

GET UP!

Before All Hope Fades Out

GET UP!

A flash of light appeared over the Crystal Castle. A cry of rage torn from the throat of Princess Twilight Sparkle as she herself took up the Heartsong all those of Ponyville shared. Thus the slaughter began

Our Light Rises Now

GET UP!

And Our Strength Is Gaining

Purge These Bonds

For All Time

Gotta GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

As one those natives of Ponyville, descended on the Caribou. As one the Caribou died, their blood watering the ground, their flesh easing the hunger of those they had corrupted. No Caribou was spared, not even the youngest. The infection had to be purged. There would be no survivors, just the full bellies of the victors. All those Caribou that made it to the outskirts of the town were turned back by the dome that the Princess had created around the entire town. Many committed suicide rather than face what they had fled from. The Heartsong continued on.

End The Tears Streaming Out

GET UP!

Raise Your Hope NOW!

GET UP!

Use The Rage Screaming Loud

GET UP!

And Your Strength is Gaining

Free Your Mind

For All Time

Gotta GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

GET UP!

Princess Twilight extended her hand, and a great working began, as the Crystal Castle itself was converted into a cloud of crystal shards, that then descended onto Ponyville. All Buildings and remaining Caribou were swept aside, shredded into dust. In the end the only ones left were those natives of Ponyville, Ponies and Non-Ponies alike, that had been freed from the corruption. Floating to the ground Princess Twilight dispersed the cloud and began moving among them, healing and offering a kind word to all. Her horn was still shattered and her wings still missing. She had no need of them. She bore her scars proudly, unbowed and unbroken. As the last were healed, to a one they knelt, Big Mac approaching her.

"What's next Your Highness."

Twilight looked over the empty land that had once held Ponyville, she then turned to the Everfree. Tilting her head, she seemed to be listening for a moment, then smiled.

"First, we retreat to the Castle of the Two Sisters. The Everfree will guard us, the enemy of an enemy is a friend after all. Then, we're going to free Discord."

Mac smiled at the young Princess, then turned to the others, as a one they rose and disappeared into the forest. They left no sign of their passage and when the last of them vanished into the shadows of the Everfree, only a empty plot of land was left. No evidence to even suggest that Ponyville had ever existed was left behind.


End file.
